Reunited Niley One-Shot
by dreamchaserx30
Summary: The old Disney Cast members are all invited to perform at a concert for a little reunion show. What happens between Nick and Miley?


I suddenly woke up to my phone ringing at 2 am to see Demi was calling me. I groaned in misery knowing that Demi forgot it was 2 am in L.A.

"Demi you do realize it's 2 am in LA right now right?" I told her in a groggy voice.

"Miley I am so sorry I forgot! But did you get the news?"

I sat up in bed leaning against my backboard.

"What news?" I asked cofusingly.

"Disney wants all the old Disney singers to perform on Thursday night."

"But today is tuesday. That doesnt give us enough time."

"Yeah I know, and they expect me, the jonas brothers, selena and you to be at rehearsal tomorrow and thursday and to perform on thursday night at 8:00."

"Are you kidding me? Why would they want us to do that; they're the ones that dropped us."

"I think its because they realized Disney sucks now, and they want the fan base back."

"I am not taking any part in that." I said kind of pissed off.

"It's mandatory, I don't want to do this as much as you." She sighed on the other line.

"Ugh." I put my face in my hands. "We get to see the famous ex boyfriends."

"Trust me I know." Demi inspected her nails on the other end. "And I get to see the famous ex best friend."

"Let's just stick together through the whole entire thing. When are you coming home from London?"

"Now. I'm packing and then coming back to LA."

"Want to sleep over tomorrow night, and we can go out and do something after the concert?" I asked my best friend who I haven't seen in 6 months.

"Yes let's do it! I miss my best friend, slumber party!" She yelled on the other line.

"Ow Demz, but I'm going back to bed; text you in the morning."

"Nighty Night Smiley Miley." She laughed before hanging up.

Sometimes that girl had more energy than me, and I never knew that was possible. I laid down thinking about seeing Nick on wednesday. It definately wasn't going to be easy.

I woke up the next morning aroound 10:00 and slowly got up, after Demi called me I had a tough time falling asleep; around 5 am i finally fell asleep. I walked into my bathroom to see my blood shot eyes from crying all night. I don't know how I could deal with seeing Nick knowing we were still in love with each other, knowing that I was marrying another man.

Around 7 that night Demi came over to spend the night. She definately looked a little bit jet lagged when I opened the door. I hugged her right away, I missed my best friend so much.

"I missed you!" I told her while hugging her.

"I miss you too Miles, but are you going to make me stand outside all night?" She said in a sarcastic manner.

I pulled myself off of her before grabbing her bag off her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

"This is your new house?" She asked in awe.

"Yupp, it's nice to call it mine."

I escorted Demi up to my room before letting her bags fall. I jumped onto my king sized bed falling next to Demi who was laying down.

"So how was London? Tell me all about it."

I sat up anxious to hear all her stories.

A few hours later after making pointless youtube videos and watching pointless videos on youtube, we sat on my bed painting each others toes and watched the Hunger Games.

"I don't think I'm ready for tomorrow," Demi told me while painting my toes.

"Why not?" I asked pretending to be dumb, but I knew exactly why.

"I don't want to see Joe, and I definately don't want to see Selena."

"Have you talked to Joe at all? and maybe you should try talking to Selena, it might be better if you guys just talk."

"I haven't talked to Joe since. and Miley I refuse to talk to Selena. She was my best friend and then the minute she meets Taylor and goes out with Justin she threw me to the side when I needed her the most. I could never forgive her for that."

"Just ignore Joe, take it from me I ignored Nicholas for a whole straight year..." I paused before seeing her upset about the whole Selena thing. "Demi look at me."

She looked up at me.

"Talk to Selena, I promise you it will give you some sort of comfort. You guys are best friends, yes what she did was wrong but maybe she is afraid to talk to you first."

"Miley, I don't want to just drop it."

"Fine whatever you say."

When she was done with my toes she sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"You're my best friend Miley, you were there when I needed you the most; when everyone left me because they were afraid of what I would do next. It means alot, and I'll never forget that."

I smiled down at her before playing with her blonde hair.

"That's why I'm here for, it's my job to be the best best friend out there for you."

She smiled up at me while I braided her hair. We continued watching The Hunger Games; after they showed "Gale" Liam's character I knew I had to talk to someone about this.

"Demz?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I making the right decision?"

"The right decision for what?"

"Marrying Liam."

"Miley what's going on?"

She sat up on my bed looking at me face to face.

"What if I'm too young? What if I'm not ready to start a life with someone? What if I'm-." I cut myself off because I didn't want to say something I'd regret.

"What if your in love with Nick Jonas?" Demi knew me too well.

I looked down fiddling with my fingers. Demi put her hand on my shoulder.

"Miley, you're strong. You're one of the most strongest people I know; I know you're going to make the right decision. If you really truly think you're still in love with Nick then you need to talk to him, or figure it out with Liam. I can't tell you what to do, you need to figure it out on your own; because you're the only person that knows what's going on in your heart."

I looked up at her before getting tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to break his heart." The tears came down faster before I broke out into a sob. There was nothing Demi could do but hug me and play with my hair. She knew exactly what I was going through.

Demi and I passed out around 2 in the morning, being the dumb people we were we didn't realize how hard waking up at 7 was going to be. We both changed into something comfortable and we both got starbucks and set our way off to the arena.

Once we got there we both got instant butterflies in my stomach. I got out of my SUV and waited for Demi to come around the car. Once she did she reached for my hand, we were both going to have the hardest day. I grabbed her hand before walking in with her to the performers way. We were the only 2 there at the moment; excited to perform we both ran to the stage. The arena was huge, I forgot about the excitement before singing infront of the fans; I haven't performed ever since my tour, I was definately going to enjoy this. I smiled for the first time in a couple of months before grabbing my best friend to hug her.

"I can not wait to perform."

She looked at me laughing.

"The feeling never gets old."

We heard a door open to see Brad the disney director to be followed by the Jonas Brothers and Selena Gomez. Joe was looking down at his phone while Kevin was just amazed by the arena. My eyes went right to the famous Nick Jonas who was walking in talking to Selena; I felt an instant pain of jealousy right inside of me.

"Ahh here they are, the two pop princesses of Disney. We've missed you both so much."

He pulled both Demi and I into an uncomfortable hug. He let go of us before turning at the rest of them. I gave Demi a gagging face. She laughed, feeling the exact same way about Brad. He turned to us once again and told us to sit down in the front row with everyone else. I started making my way to the seat and saw Nick staring at me. I faintly smiled at him before walking down the quick stairs to sit next to Demi. Nick was the last one to walk down the stairs; he stopped right infront of me and smiled down at me.

"Mind if I sit down next you?" He looked at me with his dark chocolate brown eyes digging into my blue eyes.

"Go ahead." I smiled at him before he took his seat.

Demi leaned over at me and whispered in my ear.

"So much for avoiding him, he so wants to talk to you. I know Nick, I've known him for 4 years now."

I gave her a shut the fuck up look before looking at Brad who was going to talk to us.

"So now that all of you guys are young adults we thought it would be nice to have a little reuinion for all you guys to perform."

Nick leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah bull shit, only to get his fanbase back."

I looked at him and gave him a look like i agreed with him.

"The concert is tomorrow night at 8:00. The order will be Selena, Demi, The Jonas Brothers and Miley. The same order will go for rehearsel. At the end of the concert we want all of you guys to join together to sing Send It On. Selena you're up first, everyone else can go backstage. There's plenty of refreshments and food, there's even a ping pong table and a room to chill out and watch tv. You will be assigned dressing rooms tomorrow. Good Luck!"

Selena stepped up onstage while I started walking with Demi, before Nick grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk later?"

Demi looked over at me and Nick smiling.

"Alone?" Nick intended that comment for Demi.

I laughed at Demi's reaction before turning to smile at Nick.

"I'd like that."

"Good." He winked at me before making his way backstage with his brothers.

Demi pushed me with her hips and smiled at me.

"You guys are so in love!"

"Shut up Demi, I'm engaged, nothing can happen."

"Yeah an engagement you're not happy with!" She poked me on the chest. "I bet you guys are together by tomorrow night."

"It's not that easy Demi."

"It is when you and Nick are together!"

I rolled my eyes at her before pushing her to the side. "You're a child." I looked over at Selena who was rehearsing to see her looking at Demi with sad eyes. "Ill only talk to Nick if you talk to Selena."

Demi looked at me before faintly smiling. "Not happening, good try though!" She walked ahead of me to go backstage. I waved at Selena before followinDemi. Disney pulled us all apart.

Later on Demi and I were sitting on the couch watching lifetime movies before Nick walked in looking for me.

"Miles can we talk now?"

"Yeah."

I got up from the couch fixing my shirt to look down at Demi with the biggest smile on her face, I rolled my eyes at her.

"And Demi, Joe's looking for you."

"I am not talking to him."

Joe walked in just as she said that.

"Well you have no choice," he said as he went to go sit down next to her.

Nick and I left the room and walked outside in the hallway leading to the stage. I leaned up against the wall as Nick stood infront of me looking at me.

"I think you know why I need to talk to you."

"Nick..I'm engaged."

"Miley, I've known you for 6 years. I know when you have your real smile, and your fake smile. Your real smile is wheneven your up onstage and your with your best friend. Your fake smile is when you're with Liam."

"That's a lie. I'm happy with Liam."

"I never said you weren't happy, I'm just saying I've seen you happier."

"You don't know anything." I started to walk off when he grabbed my hand.

"You're right I could be completely wrong, but I do know that you're nervous as hell standing this close to me."

He was standing inches away from my lips, I coud feel his lips move when he talked against my bottom lip. And I was doing nothing to stop him.

"You'll always be my first and forever love, and I want to congratulate you for being engaged. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Nick stepped away and kissed me on the forehead before he started walking away.

"Nick.."

I yelled out at him before he turned around to see me standing there with tears in my eyes. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his body pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my back as I cried into his chest.

"The truth is I am happy but not happy enough. The truth is I would be happier with you, I love Liam but I love you more and theres nothing I can do about it. You have a girlfriend, and I'm engaged, we can never be together again."

Nick tightened his grip on me.

"Miley I broke up with Delta, for you. Knowing I was going to see you today I knew I would do something I would regret by cheating on Delta, I almost lost control when I saw you today; all I wanted to do was kiss you, and let you be mine again. I love you Miley, and I always will; but if you want the same thing as me you know what you have to do. I don't want to be the reason why you break off your engagement with Liam, he's in love with you. He would hate me forever for taking the love of his life away from him."

I looked up at him with my blue eyes that he always got hypnontized with.

"You are the reason. I knew from the minute I heard we were going to be here today that I was still in love with you. I love you Nick, and I want to be happy with you. My smile went away when we broke up, my smile was never the same. I was never the same. And then when you texted me saying you wanted to talk to me again, I was the happiest girl again! When you visited me in Georgia I was the happiest girl. When we performed in Dallas that day, that was my real smile. You always bring out my real smile, whenever I'm just standing next to you and it's awkward I'm still happy to just be near you. I'm in love with you, and I know what I have to do. I'll do anything to be yours again."

"But we've tried twice already Miley, it never works out and then it just leaves the both of us heartbroken." He pulled away from the hug and sat up against the wall. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you again, I really do but why should we try and then get our hearts broken again?" He put his head into his hands fustrated.

I sat down next to him.

"Want to know why? Because you hide me. Nick I can honestly say, I've had 2 public relationships and it is so much easier than being a secret about it. When we aren't public it adds more stress and more fights. Remember when Joe basically told everyone we were going out on that show and you wanted to kill him, you got into a bad mood and tookit out on me; and we ended up in a fight. Being in the public is so much easier you don't have to worry about rumors going around, people aren't meddling into our life as much. It is truly the best thing if me and you want to work out. We could finally tell everyone how much we love each other."

Nick looked up at me.

"I would do anything to be with you again. To see your beautiful smile and to just hold you in my arms and call you mine again."

Nick put his arm around me, I put my head on his shoulder.

"We can figure this out together." I grabbed his hand that was hanging off my shoulder and connected it with mine and kissed it. "I promise."

After sitting there just enjoying each others company Nick percched up with something.

"What if we sing before the storm tomorrow night?"

I looked up at him with a huge smile.

"I would love to do that again, just to stand next to you on the stage once again."

Nick got up before helping me up, I wrapped my arms around his waist, as he put my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have to go and rehearse we've been out here for an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you after my rehearsal."

"I talk about performing together with Joe and Kevin." He kissed me on the lips quick before leaving me to go and rehearse.

Just to kiss him quick like that is what I've been waiting for for a year. I looked down at my ring finger looking at my rock. I slowly took it off and looked at it for a minute. I finally put it in my pocket before dialing Liam's number.

"Miley hey baby, I was just about to call you."

I broke down sobbing before I came up with the 4 words no one wants to hear.. "We need to talk.."

It was a quick conversation with Liam. I couldn't stop myself from crying after he hung up. I broke his heart, he was in love with me but I didn't love him back. It killed me for doing that to him; but it had to be done. Demi heard me crying in the hallway before she ran up and hugged me.

"I had to do it Demi, in order to be with the guy I'm in love with, I feel so bad and he hates me. He's going to hate me forever."

Finally I had control over myself. I wiped my tears away before looking at Demi with my makeup all over my face.

"You look pretty." Demi said to me laughing.

"I hate you," I said laughing at myself before wiping it off.

Demi put her arms around as we walked into the TV room.

"How was your talk with Joe?" I asked her.

"It was good, we're friends again and that's all I really want."

"I'm happy for you." I said hugging her. "But I think you should talk to someone else too." I said looking over at Selena, Selena was standing there looking at Demi.

Demi faintly smiled at me and hugged me before she walked over to Selena to get her friend back.

I walked out of the room to see Joe, Kevin and Nick walking my way. Joe smiled at me before running up to me and swung me around.

"Welcome back to the family Cyrus!"

He put me down and hugged me.

"I'm happy to be back," I answered as I looked at Nick and smiled.

"Could you leave us alone guys?"

Nick asked his brothers, looking at me with a smile on his face.

Joe and Kevin left us to talk.

"I did it, I broke up with Liam."

"How did he take it?" Nick asked with concern for me in his eyes.

"He hates me." I said sighing.

Nick pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Miles, for everything I put you through."

"Nick, for everything you put me through and it got us here today, then I'm thankful for that, it made the both of stronger."

"Miley to rehearsel" Brad called out on the loud speaker.

"Want to watch me rehearse?" I asked Nick holding his hands.

"Anything to see you sing." Nick kissed me on the cheek before he took ahold of my right hand before we took off to the stage.

Nick and I both ended up rhearsing Before the Storm and it sounded better than it ever had. After we were done I held onto my microphone and just stared at him smiling, Nick Jonas was mine again.

Later in the day we all got out around 4:00, we all decided to go out for dinner. Demi and Joe were friends again, Nick and I were offically boyfriend and girlfriend, and Demi and Selena were friends again. I was startng to realize Disney didn't do this to get it's fan base back, they did it to have us all together again; to have all the hatred to go away. They did it to bring us together.

As we all walked out together, it was the 6 of us again; the 6 people who grew up in Disney for 4 years. Nick and I were holding hands, Demi and Selena had their arms around each other and Joe was back to tormenting Demi like he always did, it was the happiest I was in a long time.

We all went to a restaraunt in downtown Hollywood. The papparrazzi were all over us 5x worst than normal; it was because they haven't seen the 6 of us together in 3 years, it was going to be all over the magazines the next day. Espically Nick and I, because he was holding my hand for the first time ever. He was happy to show me off to the world, and I loved it that way.

After we ate and had a good time out Nick came over to my house; just the two of us. He ended up staying till 1 in the morning, cuddling me all night. We never let go of each other the whole night; even at the restaraunt he had his arm around me all night, or held my hand as we ate. It was time for Nick to go, even though we would of loved to have a sleepover his mom was expecting him home. We kissed infront of my house for over 5 minutes before he pulled away.

"I really have to go Smiley."

"No!" I said grabbing his hand and pulled him back to me.

"Dont leave me." I wrapped my arms around his waist gazing up at him with my puppy dog face.

"You'll see me tomorrow! I'll come pick you up, we can go and grab some lunch and go to the concert together I promise." He kissed me one last time before kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you Jonas," I yelled at him from my front door.

He opened his car door and smiled at me and blew me a kiss. "I love you too Smiley Miley."

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face, a real smile.

The next day I awoke to my phone going off, it was Nick calling me.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey beautiful, I just wanted to see if you were up because I know you like to over sleep."

I smiled, he always remembered the little things; that was one of the many things I loved about him.

"Well I'm up wierdo." I took the covers off of me before walking into my closet.

"Really I couldn't tell?"

"Hey don't get all sarcastic on me." I warned him while I looked at an outfit hanging on the hanger.

"Just did, what are you going to do about it?" He said flirting with me.

"I won't kiss you all day." I said knowing I got him there.

"I'm sorry babygirl." He said pleading with his voice.

I laughed at him on the other line. "We'll see." I sat down on the couch in my closet. "What time are we going out?"

"How about I pick you up at 12?"

"Sounds good to me!" I told him.

"See you in a little bit babe. Love you."

"Love you too." I answered with a huge smile on my face.

After I hung up I looked all over my closet looking for an outfit, and then finally I found the perfect one. Black skinny jeans with a black flowy like tanktop with a white long sleeve cardigan. I put on my black flat heel boots before adding Nick's dog tag to the outfit. I straightned through my short brown hair to hair the doorbell ring. I grabbed my purse and keys before running downstairs to see my handsome boyfriend standing there. He looked so cute wearing a white sweater and his famous levi skinny jeans.

"Hey, you look cute." He said smiling at me.

"Like my necklace?" I said showing him his dogtag.

"I like what you did there." He said kissing me.

"Thought you would."

He grabbed my hand and escorted me to his mustang, and opened the door for me like a gentleman.

When we got into the car he turned on the radio to Elvis Costello.

"Still?" I ask looking at him with raised eye brows.

"Hey the mans a guenuis."

"No you know whose genius?" I asked plugging my phone into the ipod connector. "One Direction"

I started blasting What Makes you Beautiful and started dancing to it. He turned it down before looking at me.

"You actually listen to them?" He said in shock. "They're so opposite from your music."

"Hey the songs catchy!"

"The song reminds me of you."

I looked over at him and smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend!"

He smiled at me before turning into the restaraunt.

When we got out the papparrazii were all over us.

Nick grabbed my hand leading me into the restaraunt.

"Niley are you back together? Miley what happned to Liam? Are you engaged to Liam anymore?"

Nick looked at them before turning to me.

"Miley and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." He softly kissed my lips before pulling and gazed down at me.

I smiled at him and couldn't believe he did that. I knew how much he hated public relationships, but you have to risk stuff for the one you love.

Later on that night it was the concert. Nick and his brothers were on and I was nervously waiting for my name to be called. I haven't performed since tour and I was nervous as hell. My stylist dressed me into white jeans and a ripped up white tanktop on the side that had kissy lips on it. My shoes were covered in my black converse my own personal look.

Soon it was my time, I didn't have a chance to see Nick in between but I knewif I saw him I wouldn't have been focused.

After an hour of performing it was time for send it on to come on. I quickly changed into a white dress and did my part into that. By the end of the night I was exhausted. I forgot how tiring it got but it was so worth it, I couldn't wait to perform again.

After the show I saw Nick waiting for me outside my dressing room. I walked out with 2 full bags. He took one like a gentleman.

"Did you watch me tonight?" I asked him putting my arms around his waist.

"Ofcourse I did. You did amazing like always." He kissed me on the lips. "Did you watch me?"

"Ofcourse, my stylist went around in a frenzy finding me. I was over there with your mom and dad. I missed them alot."

"They missed you too baby, everything is back to normal now. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

I kissed him on the lips before hugging him. Nick Jonas was mine again, and it was going to stay that way.


End file.
